Love is blind
by Ayou
Summary: Quinn becomes blind for a week and got help from an unexpected person..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee..

Quinn's POV

Someone once told me that a moment's hesitation would mean disaster. I didn't believe in that crap until I found myself falling down head first from a 4-story pyramid just because a freshman bottom cheerio hesitated to hold her friends butt. The seemingly slow motion decent towards the unpadded wooden floor had all the occupants of the gymnasium held their breath but really, it took only approximately 2.34 seconds before the side of my head collided with it. I felt a sharp pain from the impact and I heard someone shout my name. The voice laced with so much worry was strangely familiar but before I could look up and find to whom the voice belonged to, I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The news of Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader of Mckinley High School cheering squad falling down the pyramid during a practice session travelled the small town of Lima faster than Brittany could say duck. After Quinn was brought to the nearest hospital, the freshman responsible for the whole ordeal experienced hell in the hands of one really angry coach named Sue Sylvester. No, she wasn't kicked out of the team but she will suffer the consequences far more grave that quitting would have been a better option. But enough talk about the stupid freshman.

The glee club took the news of the accident a little easier than most would expect. Brittany and Santana being bbf's with the head cheerleader were downright worried and were absent during the club meeting. Both decided to go with the ambulance that took Quinn to the hospital. Mercedes and Kurt had a love-hate relationship with Quinn and apparently the love part of it wasn't enough, for they said that the accident was karma for all the bad things that the head cheerleader has done in the past. Finn and Sam just sat in their usual spot, not caring that their ex was in the hospital. Mike, Tina and Artie were not that close with Quinn to begin with so none of them could be bothered with the news. Puck on the other hand had his phone on his ears, shouting at whoever was at the other line asking for Quinns whereabouts. And there was Rachel... or the lack of her. The small diva was nowhere to be seen and it was odd for her to miss glee or as much as be late for it.

After a few minutes, Mr. Schuester entered the classroom and began discussing ideas for an upcoming event. If he knew about the news, he wasn't showing it. What bothers him though is that in a span of 10 minutes, he managed to finish writing down his ideas on the white board and has given everyone their part without being interrupted. He looked around and confirmed his suspicions.

"Where is Rachel?"

Almost everyone just shrugged; if they were even remotely close to being worried about the small brunette's whereabouts none of them has Rachel's number. Surprisingly, Puck was the one who provided the information.

"She's...she's got an appointment. She won't be coming today but she promises to be back by tomorrow. Britanny and Santana are both in the hospital... "Puck continued as he watched the teacher's expression turn from curious to not-so-interested as he explained. This somehow irritated him. "Do you even know that baby mama had an accident this morning and is in the hospital right now?"

The teacher just waved him off like the information is a common occurrence.

"Yes the other teachers had informed me, but we cannot do anything much about it. Putting that aside..." He addressed everyone in the room. "We will be starting our rehearsal for the event tomorrow. That's all. Class dismissed."

Everyone gathered all their things ready to leave.

"Anyone wanna go with me to the hospital, you know to visit Quinn?" Puck asked as he stood from his seat looking expectantly at them.

None of them made eye contact with Puck. Each was busy fiddling with something not wanting to be bothered.

"So? Anyone?" Puck asked again.

"I have to search for a song" –Mecedes

"I promised mom that I'm going shopping with her" – Kurt

"We still need to do the choreography for the dance" – Mike

"Yeah, I'm with Mike" – Tina

"I'm with them" – Artie

Puck raised his eyebrows. "You can't even dance Artie"

"I...I know, but I'm going to be the one arranging the songs."

Puck nodded then faced the two people who he expected to at least go with him. "How about you guys?"

Sam decided to stay quiet and leave the talking to Finn.

"We got football practice dude and as far as I can remember, you are part of it too" the football giant said.

"I'm sure coach would understand us if we skip one practice. I mean, Quinn needs us."

"I'm sorry man, but I don't want to risk it. I'm sure Quinn will understand"

With that, Finn and Sam patted him in the back before exciting the room.

Puck stood there after everyone has left the room. He can't believe that the people whom he expected to be most worried about Quinn's condition are the people who seem to be the least concerned of all.

"Fine! I'm going by myself. Who needs a bunch of jerks anyway?" He shouted at no one in particular as he kicked the chairs on his way out.

"Geez Puckerman, I never pegged you as someone sentimental"

Puck stopped walking and faced the girl leaning on the wall.

"Shut up Zizes! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Duh, I'm coming with you to the hospital."

"Since when were you concerned about Quinn?"

The girl in question blushed. She didn't know that Puck would ask so many questions. She was concerned for the girl. As much as she hated the blond girl's guts, she didn't want her to get hurt or anyone for that matter. And after seeing the other glee club member's action, she decided that the cheerleader needed more support. Plus, Puck's gonna be there.

She glared at Puck to mask her embarrassment.

"I really don't care what happens to that pompoms wielder but I have a lot time in my hands and I am bored."

The boy chucked. "Sure. Whatever you say hotstuff"

"Fuck you"

"I'd love to but we have to go to the hospital right now"

I hope you like it guys. Please tell me if you want me to continue. This is my first Glee fanfic..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.. but i do own it in my dreams..

chap 2 is up.. hope you enjoy reading it. ^^

* * *

><p>"A what?"<p>

"She suffered a concussion from the fall, we can't be sure of the side effects of it so we have to wait for miss Fabray to wake up"

"San, whats a c-con-concussion? Is it like a soft thingy?"

"No B, a concussion is different from a cushion."

"When is my baby going to wake up?"

Quinn woke up from the noise she was hearing from her dark surrounding. She wasn't sure how long she's been asleep but she was pretty sure that it was long judging from the darkness around her. It must be deep in the night to be this dark. She tried getting up but right after she managed to sit up, she immediately felt dizzy and went back to lie down. The blond lay still on her bed as she listened to the voice outside her room. Judging from what she had heard, Santana, Brittany and her mom was outside talking with someone.

"_Must be the doctor_."

She tried to recall the events that transpired earlier from the slushy she had poured on one Rachel Berry to her fall during cheerio practice. She felt her gut churned at the thought of the girl. She was nothing but a bitch to the brunette ever since high school started, she has a reason why she was acting this way towards Rachel though but it's something that she would bring with her to the grave.

"_This must be what they say karma_"

She remembered someone shouting just before she collided with the wooden floor but thinking of whom it belonged to made her head hurt. Well every part of her body hurts not just her head. The bandage around her head wasn't helping either. She thought about removing it but as she touched the cloth with her hand, she felt a small twitch of pain. Deciding that it would be best if she touch nothing, she contented with listening to the people talking just outside her room.

"She should be awake by now. We could continue our discussion inside while I check on her." The doctor offered as he opened the door.

Mrs. Fabray entered the room followed by the two cheerleaders; the doctor was the last one to get in as he closed the door behind him.

As soon as Quinn heard the door close, she turned her head toward the sound but saw nothing but darkness. Brittany noticed the movement and squealed when she saw Quinn awake. She hugged her fellow blond, crying as she buried her face on Quinn's hair.

"God Q you scared us! I mean, I've always wanted to ride an ambulance but not like that!"

Quinn felt her eyes moisten as she hugged her friend back. Although she can't see her friend in the dark, she was pretty sure it was Brittany. "It's okay now B, see I'm fine"

Brittany moved out of the hugged only to be replaced by another person. Quinn tensed as she tried to see whoever was hugging her but failed because it was too dark. Good thing the person spoke before she could pushed her off.

"I could rearrange the freshman's face for doing this to you" it was Santana. She immediately relaxed as soon as she heard her friend speak.

"Let's not think about it and I'm sure she's experiencing hell right now at the hands of Sylvester"

They stayed like this for a few seconds before the cheerleader gently removed herself from the hug to allow Mrs. Fabray have her time with her daughter. The older Fabray sat beside her daughter's bed and held onto her hand.

"Honey don't give us a scare like that again. I almost ran over 4 dogs and a cat on my way here!"

Quinn chuckled. After the pregnancy thing, she and her mom have been close if not closer. Sure, her mom still can't leave good ol' Johnnie Walker behind completely but it has become an occasional thing now.

"Sorry mom, but I'm fine now"

The older woman gave her a pout. "Well we can't be sure now can we? Let's just leave it to the doctor and let him decide if you are okay or not" she kissed her daughters head before standing up and stepped aside.

The doctor was a rather small man but something about him reminds her of someone she knows... or love.. oh well.

"Hello Quinn, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he gave her a warm smile.

"I'm okay I guess, except I get a little dizzy when I try to sit up"

The doctor wrote it on his chart "Are you feeling any pain on your head or anywhere?"

Quinn touched the bandage and winced at the pain she felt. Somehow the doctor saw this and immediately wrote everything down.

"Anything else? Do you feel nauseous?"

"Not really, just dizzy"

"Okay" he replied as he went back to check on her other vitals signs.

"Could you turn on the lights please" she said suddenly. It's been dark the whole time and she still didn't get it why they haven't turned on the lights since they got in.

The doctor stopped at what he was doing immediately as Mrs. Fabray and the two cheerleaders looked confused.

"Honey, we never turned it off".

* * *

><p>Everybody was silent. You can practically hear a pin drop... if someone happens to drop one.<p>

"Oh come on everyone quit joking, just turn the lights on"

Again, she was met with silence.

"O..kay...Is this hospital on a tight budget?"

Brittany snorted.

"No honey"

"Nope, last time we checked we had a budget for that" the doctor added.

"So why are you not turning the lights on?"

"Q, it's on"

"So why is it dark? I can't see a damn thing"

The doctor whipped out his penlight and checked Quinn's eyes. He then wrote (again) on his chart before explaining what could be the cause of this predicament.

"I think the concussion might have disrupted her optic nerve impeding her sense of sight"

"There he goes with his cushion explanation again" Brittany whispered. Santana could help but smile at her friend's cluelessness.

"You mean... she can't see? Mrs. Fabray choked a sob at this realization.

"Well yes"

"Is this a permanent thing?" The older blond continued to sob while hugging her somewhat frozen daughter.

Water works usually doesn't sit well with the doctor even its part of his job, but when you have a daughter who's always smiles even when being bullied, you'd hate any negative energy that might come your way.

"Not exactly, mostly is just short term which usually last a week or so"

Hearing this, Quinn perked up. She was quite shocked at how well she's taking in everything.

"So I will be able to see again in a week?" she asked.

"Normally yes, but we still have to do some test just to make sure"

"How about school? I can't go to school like this"

"You are to have a full bed rest. I'm sure you have friends that will help you catch up" he glanced at the pair by Quinn's bed. Santana nodded. "Of course!"

"Alright then, I will make some arrangements in the lab for your tests and I will be back again later to tell you when you can take them"

"Thank you doc"

Mrs. Fabray stood up and accompanied the doctor on his way out probably to talk to him privately about other things that might be needed.

Santana took the seat by Quinn's bed while Brittany decided to sit beside Quinn.

"At least you won't see Finn's dorky face, literally"

Just when Quinn was about to answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened revealing a worried looking Puck and a somewhat traumatized Zizes in tow.

He shifted the basket he was carrying as he gave the other occupants his trademark smirk.

"Hi baby mama"

Quinn faced the general direction of where the young boy's voice is coming from and could not help but smile. Puck might be a little rough on the outside and of course the baby gate thing, but she knew that the boy is a very caring individual deep inside.

"Puck! What are you doing here?" Quinn was surprised. She thought the jock had football practice.

Puck walked towards Quinn's bed and placed a basket of fruits on her bedside table.

"As soon as I have heard the news, I was worried!"

Santana rolled her eyes. Leave it to Puck to be a little overdramatic. Her attention then landed on trembling girl by the door. "And Zizes? Care to explain why she looked like she's been run over by a ten wheeler"

The boy in question looked sheepish. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to explain.

"Well you see.. I may have broken a few traffic laws while on our way here"

The girl by the door seems to have got back to herself and glared at the Mohawk boy.

"A few?" she roared. "You very nearly ran over two people which in my opinion can be counted as homicide and you almost crashed the car at one of the traffic lights! How do you expect me to be okay with all of that?"

"I wasn't driving that fast! And those two people were jaywalking!" shouted back.

The banter between the two is entertaining but having to hear that while nursing a splitting headache is not really nice. Especially now that here sense of sight is disrupted, her other senses are heightened, especially her sense of hearing.

"As much as I enjoy your little banter, I would like it if you tone it down a bit."

The two immediately stopped with Lauren mumbling an apology. With the momentary silence between them, Puck took this as a chance to observe the girl in front of him. Something was off the moment he stepped inside the room but he can't seem to put a finger on it. His eyes landed on Quinn's face. Sure enough, the right side of her head just between her eyes and temple was swollen and was starting to bruise. What got his attention though were her eyes. Quinn Fabray was known to have a piercing stare, one that could see right through your soul. But right now, her eyes looked empty, unfocused. He wasn't even sure if she was looking at him or not.

He lifted his hands and placed it in front of the blond's face.

"Quinn" he whispered

The blond jerked her head a bit from the sound and squinted her eyes, trying to focus her attention to the sound. Quinn is facing directly at Pucks opened hand but didn't seem to notice it was there. Thinking that she was now facing the boy, she gave him a soft smile.

"Yes?"

Puck could do nothing but took a deep shaking breath as his suspicions were confirmed. He lowered his hands as he looked at the two other cheerleaders for an explanation.

Brittany who was quiet the whole time looked at Santana as if to say 'you explain the whole damn cushion thing' before going back to what she was doing, which was lying on Quinn's bed while playing with the blond's hands. Santana who had no other choice, sighed. "HBIC here is blind. "

Puck flinched as he heard the news.

"But it's only temporary thank God. The doctor said she will regain her sight back after a week or so."

With this the Mohawk boy visibly relaxed. He took Quinn's hands and squeezed it softly.

"Don't worry baby mama; we'll help you with school and everything. I will drive you to and from school. I will help you with your assignments and your exams"

"Yeah right, that is if you won't cause her to flunk her exams" Lauren muttered under her breath expecting no one to hear it.

Puck heard it nonetheless and immediately whipped his head around to give her his infamous glare. Lauren was starting to believe that Puck had bionic ears or something. Santana heard it as well and gave a defeated sigh. _Oooh boy here we go again._

"Watch it Zizes!"

"Or what Puckerman?" she answered back, staring back at the young man with a glare of her own.

Puck gently removed his hands and marched to where Zizes was standing. "Or I tie you up on a tree so high the fire rescue would think twice of saving your fat ass!"

By this time, Santana was sure Lauren is gonna blow up a gasket. "Why you!" the wrestling champion was about to lunge at an equally annoyed Mohawk boy when Mrs. Fabray decided to walk in the room. She took everything that was happening around her, with a chubby girl about to tackle a boy (whom she recognize as her granddaughters father) and said the first thing that came into her mind. "My what a lively bunch we've got here"

* * *

><p>.. thanks for reading.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy. Perks of being a graduating student.

And also, I dont have a beta. So forgive me for the errors and stuff. I'm trying though. ^_^

Thanks to all who read the previous chapters and double thanks for those who reviewed!

Heres chap 3 for yah!

* * *

><p>Upon seeing the older Fabray, the two immediately settled down but not before giving each other one final glare. "I'm sorry Mrs. Fabray." The young man apologized.<p>

The older woman just waved them off not really minding two teenagers about to grab each other's throat.

"The doctor said that you can go home by tomorrow" she started, walking towards the couch, dusting it off with her hands before sitting on it. "But you have to come back here for the tests".

Quinn nodded; she would rather recuperate in her own home than in the hospital. Somehow the smell of disinfectant really started to annoy her.

Seeing that there's nothing much to be done. Santana checked her watch, as much as she wanted to stay around, she needed to go home to start with her homework, not to mention the science project that was due the following week.

"I need to go home, somehow the teachers decided to dump us a lot of homework for the coming weekend. B, are you coming?" she asked as she took her duffel bag waiting for her blond girlfriend to answer.

The blond in question nodded as she got up from the bed and gave Quinn a hug. "Take care of yourself okay"

Quinn returned the hug. "Don't worry Brittany, I'll be good as new in no time"

With that, Brittany and Santana said their goodbye to everyone before leaving. Puck and Lauren decided it was also time for them to leave, well mostly Puck since he doesn't want to be left with Mrs. Fabray. Although the older woman has accepted the fact that he is the father of Beth, they are still about to go beyond the awkward phase.

After saying their goodbye with Quinn, Lauren giving the blond a hug which surprised them both, the two also left, leaving Mrs. Fabray and Quinn alone with each other.

* * *

><p>The first few minutes were spent in a rather comfortable silence. None of them really minded it since they are mostly like this at home. Quinn was busy browsing through the TV channels while Judy read a magazine. It was peaceful, that is until the older of the two spoke. "I will be taking a week long leave from work tomorrow so I can take care of you. Do you want to do anything in particular?" she asked as she looked up from her magazine.<p>

Quinn faced her mother and pondered for a bit. For what she remembered, her mom was supposed to have an important meeting to attend to the coming week and she did not forget how her mom kept on saying that it's a pivotal part of her work. This is where her boss will base his decision regarding the promotion he will be giving out. Her mom needed that promotion, not that they needed money. It's more of a self growth thing for her mom.

"Don't you have a meeting this week?" she asked. It's not like she didn't want her mom to be there for her. On the contrary, she would love for them to spend some time together, but this isn't just about her. Her mom has needs too and goals that she wanted to achieve, not only as a mother but as a person who wanted to realize her dreams.

"Nah, you are more important than that. It's not like I needed the promotion anyway" her mom supplied. But Quinn knew otherwise. "It's okay mom, you don't have to do this. I can just ask someone from school to help me. It's only gonna be a week anyways. How bad can it be?"

The older woman stood up and sat on her daughter's bed. She still didn't understand her ex-husband's decision of kicking Quinn out of their house during her pregnancy. Quinn is a really good kid and she cannot wish for anything more. Thank God she divorced that poor excuse of man. She took her daughter's hand and held it while looking at her. "But I want to do this"

Quinn cradled her mother's hand. "Mom, it's time for you to do what you love to do. I'm sure that we can find someone to help me, or we can hire someone for the week to assist me. I don't want you to lose your job over this especially that promotion. I know how important it is to you."

Mrs. Judy Fabray squeezed her daughter's hands gently as her tears threaten to spill from her eyes. She really is lucky to have an amazing daughter.

"Are you sure?"

Quinn gave her mother a reassuring smile. "Yes."

The mother and daughter stayed like this before their moment was broken by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Judy called not moving from her spot while Quinn searched for the TV remote.

The door opened to reveal the doctor and following him was a petit girl around Quinn's age.

Judy stood up from the bed, smoothing down the kinks of her skirt. "Oh hello doc, is there anything we can do for you?" she greeted.

The doctor gave a sheepish smile before nodding towards the young girl. "My daughter wanted to visit Ms. Fabray here and has been bugging me about her since Quinn arrived here"

The older woman looked at the petit girl with them. She seemed a bit shy but has this air of confidence at how she carries herself. She had seen her somewhere but Mrs. Fabray couldn't put her finger on it.

The older woman gasped as realization finally dawned on her. "Ah! The amazing girl at sectionals!"

The girl gave Mrs. Fabray a mega-watt smile. She approached the older woman and introduced herself.

"I'm Rachel Berry, pleased to meet you Mrs. Fabray." She offered her hand.

Mrs. Fabray's eyebrow shot up as soon as she heard the girl's name. She took the offered and shook it, smiling at the bubbly girl before her. "Quinn has told me a lot about you". _A lot._

"She did?" Rachel asked, surprised by the statement.

"Yes dear, she said that you are a very determined young woman and that she-"

"MOM!" interrupted by a very embarrassed Quinn. She's squeezing the daylights out of the poor pillow.

The older woman gave her daughter a confused look. "But honey, you've been talking about her nonstop. You also said that –"

"Mom, I know what I said and I think it's not something you should be telling other people, especially the person involved" hissed, a faint blush creeping towards her cheeks.

The older woman studied her daughter. Indeed Quinn was blushing. Something tells her that there were more things involved than what her daughter had led her on. But it would be a shame to call herself a mother if she didn't know her daughter well. Of course she knew there was more, she just wanted her daughter to admit it, but that could wait. And besides, this Rachel girl is polite and sweet, a type of girl you'd bring home to your family.

"Okay then, how about you two talk while I and Mr. Berry discuss about your tests outside"

Rachel smiled at the proposition. She's been waiting for a chance with the blond girl ever since she was brought to the hospital but seeing Santana and Brittany keeping her company, she decided to wait it out.

Quinn for her part was too absorbed hiding her blush to even process what her mother said and just nodded. When the click of the door was heard, her head shot up. _Ahhh fuck_.

...

The two stayed like this, with Rachel suddenly finding her nails interesting and Quinn hugging her pillows. Yes, she pitted the damn pillow after all. It was really awkward to say the least. They have never been alone like this save for the time in the bathroom when Quinn was pregnant. Rachel for her part hated being in this kind of situation so she started to think of something to diffuse the awkwardness in the room.

"You still look absolutely pretty Quinn even with that minor head trauma which my father assured me that it will heal in a few days" the petite girl blurted out and immediately gasped at what she just said. "I m-mean it's not like y-you're not always pretty, on the contrary I find you attractive, ah! Not in t-that kind of way-" she stuttered, waving her hands around frantically trying to explain her slip.

Sensing the girl's discomfort, Quinn decided to cut Rachel some slack. But hearing the brunette fumble with her words sounded adorable. _Adorable? Yup I hit my head too hard!_ "Thank you"

"There is no need for harsh wo- What?" hearing the words softly spoken stunned Rachel. She expected to be yelled at for saying those things but she got a thank you instead.

"I'm not saying it again Berry. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at school?" Quinn asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh that. You see I have this monthly check up with my throat. I always make sure that my voice is in its tip top condition to be able to give my optimum performance in every glee assignment. It may not be much, but it serves as a rehearsal for me until we graduate and when I go to Broadway." Rachel finished nodding to herself at her foolproof lie. The truth was, as soon as she saw Quinn's tumble from the "pedestal", she immediately called her father.

"Sure. Whatever you say" the truth was, having the petit girl with her was kind of calming as opposed to what she would usually show.

Rachel walked towards the seat nearest to the bed and sat herself. Quinn sensing the movement adjusted herself on the bed, slightly facing the direction where she assumed Rachel sat.

There was silence again. It has become a trend now, this silence thing. Rachel fidgeted on her sit, not like Quinn could see her but she still can't seem to look her in the eye. Those hazel eyes even when they cannot see have the ability to pull her in.

Quinn who can't take the silence any longer decided to break it.

"You know, it's really something when Rachel Berry goes quiet. Is the world going to end soon coz I really wanted to see if it's spot on with the 2012 movie?" That's Quinn trying to be funny.

The brunette giggled. Okay, so maybe it was a little funny.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. I cannot give you the exact date to when I will post the following chapter but I will try to squeeze it in.<p> 


End file.
